Café para los pobres
by Lu Lein
Summary: Las hermanas Hyuga; Hinata y Hanabi, son dueñas de un café. Adelante, puedes dejar dos cafés pagados, uno para que lo tomes tú y el otro para algún indigente que no pueda pagar el suyo. Por favor sea solidario. Está a punto de entrar al mejor café del mundo.
1. Un café pendiente

**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Ya te lo sabes que hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Notas:** Nuevo fic, espero que les guste. La idea nació cuando después de un par de años me volví a encontrar con esa imagen del viejito tomando un café pendiente, y dije, "Haré un fic lindo sobre esto". Y ya sé que tengo otros fics que actualizar (Ella y su oscuridad), pero la verdad es que este fic tiene como dos años guardados y en vista de que la sección KakaHina está muy solitaria, decidí subir de una vez el fic. Van a salir más personajes como Itachi, Kisame y otros Akatsukis. ¿Ideas, peticiones? Las pueden dejar en un review.

.

.

* * *

 **Café para los pobres**

 **Capítulo 1: Un café pendiente**

* * *

 **A** veces Hinata se preguntaba cómo es que la cafetería familiar lograba salir adelante si había días en que ni las moscas se paraban. Se llenaba de estrés mirando las cuentas que tenía que pagar, la pila de trastos que había por lavar, y la montaña de libros y cuadernos que debía estudiar para antes de las doce de la noche. Pero de repente Hanabi le daba un golpecito detrás de la cabeza cuando la veía pensativa mirando la nada, y le decía que ya había lavado los trastos y que mejor se fuera a estudiar, que ella atendía la barra.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que la mente de Hinata se llenaba de preocupación, pero Hanabi no estaba para espabilarla. Se había salido temprano porque tenía que entregar el proyecto final de su clase y probablemente llegaría tarde porque ni siquiera lo había empezado. Lo iba a iniciar y finalizar en la biblioteca de la secundaria y se había ido temprano para alcanzar una mesa, ya que como eran los últimos días de clase aquél lugar se volvía intransitable.

El día estaba húmedo y algo fresco, las nubes grises amenazaban desde ayer y el reporte meteorológico pronosticaba una tormenta eléctrica para la noche de aquél día. Normalmente con ese tipo de clima la cafetería tenía al menos unas cinco mesas ocupadas, pero era raro, pues no había nadie desde en la mañana. Hinata supuso que probablemente la razón era que ese día era lunes. Y los lunes no son muy queridos por la gente. Ni para trabajar, ni para estudiar o presentar exámenes, ni para salir de casa. O al menos eso decía su amiga Ino.

El reloj análogo de la pared indicó que eran las seis en punto y posteriormente el reloj de cuco dejó salir un pajarito cantor de color amarillo, reiterándole que la hora de cerrar estaba próxima, pues como el negocio estaba posicionado en un barrio bajo, era preferible cerrar a buena hora para evitar problemas. Usualmente se esperaba una hora más, pero empezó a llover de repente y también a tronar, así que la chica del extraño cabello berenjena se levantó de la silla que estaba tras la barra y se encaminó hacia la puerta cristalina del lugar. Estaba por cambiar el letrero de posición para que dijera "Cerrado", cuando de pronto un hombre alto apareció al momento en que un rayo luminoso casi cegó a la joven dependienta.

Hinata se sobresaltó y emitió un grito ahogado. El hombre remojado levantó una mano, diciendo "Hola", y ella amablemente le abrió la puerta para que pasara una vez que se calmó.

—Lo siento, ¿estabas por cerrar? ―preguntó él mientras se colocaba a un ladito de la puerta para no mojar el piso rojo. Estaba hecho una cubeta de agua, le escurría lluvia por todos lados; de su raro cabello platinado y sus ropajes haraposos. Su indumentaria consistía en un pantalón de vestir color negro y roto de las rodillas, una camiseta de resaque color blanca… o más bien blanca con manchones entre marrones y negros. Sus pies estaban "protegidos" por unos zapatos cafés que estaban tallados por todas partes y despegados de la suela por la parte frontal.

—Claro que no. ―sonrió la muchacha del cabello suelto y largo quien tenía un mandil blanco con holanes en los lados. Usaba un vestido lila con mangas de tres cuartos y le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas. Sus zapatillas negras eran de charol y estaban tan bien lustradas que hasta te podías reflejar en ellas ―. Adelante ―Lo alentó y ella fue tras la barra ―. ¿Qué va a pedir?

—Oh, pues… verás… ―Él no se movió de su lugar por miedo a ser molesto y mojar más el piso. Suficiente era que su intención no fuera monetaria, sino más bien caritativa. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, pues era la primera vez en su vida que pedía una limosna. Hinata en seguida reconoció ese gesto. Lo había visto tantas veces y hacía que el corazón se le estrujara de manera dolorosa.

—Déjeme revisar, esto… creo que me quedaban dos cafés pendientes y rebanadas de cheesecake ―Hinata sacó una libretita de su delantal y la empezó a hojear, entonces le sonrió al señor ―. Sí, efectivamente, me queda un último café pendiente y una rebanada de cheesecake.

El hombre peliplateado sonrió de medio lado sin saber qué decir. Qué suerte tenía.

—Tome asiento, por favor ―Le indicó la barra pero él siguió sin moverse.

—Pero… ―Miró el agua que ya había dejado por allí. Hinata lo entendió.

—Oh, n… no se preocupe por eso ―Negó con la cabeza ―. Es solo agua ―Le aseguró.

El hombre, un poco reticente aún, caminó hacia la barra y se sentó en una de las sillas de asiento circular que no tenían respaldo, apoyando sus codos en la mesa. La dependiente se dio la vuelta para servir el líquido caliente de la cafetera puesta en una taza blanca de tamaño grande. Lo puso frente al cliente junto con una cucharita, la azucarera y una jarrita de leche. Mientras se iba hacia el refrigerador de medio uso para sacar el pay, el hombre aprovechó para tomar la taza de café y sentir la calidez entre sus manos, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía frente a él comidas o bebidas calientes, y sentir esa taza de café entre sus manos le hizo sentirse tan pequeño, tan frágil. Visto de un punto impersonal, aquello se veía patético, pero lo cierto es que solo él sabía todo lo que había pasado en ese último año y ahora se daba el derecho de sentirse débil al estar dentro de aquél local tan hogareño resguardándose del frío octubre y de la húmeda lluvia.

—Se… señor, ¿se encuentra bien? ―La pequeña dependiente de ojos lilas lo encontró vagando por el pasado y en seguida su voz regresó al cliente a la realidad.

—Sí. ―contestó mirando el café entre sus manos.

—Aquí está su rebanada, q… que la disfrute ―Le entregó una mediana rebanada de pay. El hombre tenía tanta hambre que quería devorársela en ese instante, pero su orgullo y sus modales le dijeron que no podía hacer eso frente a la joven que tan amablemente lo estaba atendiendo, así que se gobernó a sí mismo y comió con tranquilidad. El dulce pay le caló bastante en las encías, pero no lo dejó entrever, pues siguió con su rostro normal; entre indiferente y triste.

Hinata se volvió a sentar en la silla de antes y vio por la puerta cristalina la lluvia que arreciaba sobre la ciudad. Esperaba que su hermana estuviera bien, normalmente salía hasta las ocho de la tarde, pues estaba en el turno vespertino, pero cuando pasaban esos fenómenos meteorológicos era común que en las instituciones educativas dejaran salir temprano a los alumnos o simplemente suspender las clases por mayor seguridad.

Podría hablarle al móvil, pero no tenía crédito en su teléfono, ni Hanabi tenía para comunicarse con ella, así que solo oraba al cielo que su hermanita estuviera bien, aunque no es como si le preocupara mucho, pues no estaba sola ya que sus amigos siempre estaban con ella; Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon. Konohamaru era un niño de buena familia y cuando había ese tipo de clima le pedía de favor a su padre que fueran a dejar a Hanabi hasta su casa, y el padre del chico amablemente lo hacía.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? ―inquirió mirándolo. Su codo estaba recargado en la mesa y en su mano apoyaba su mentón.

—Hatake Kakashi.

—Un gusto. Yo soy Hinata. Uhm, no lo había visto por aquí.

—Eso es porque antes vivía en otra parte de la ciudad. Me vine para acá porque las cosas son muy baratas. Además, aquí no me tratan como un apestado. ―Siguió comiendo su postre y el café mientras Hinata lo contemplaba. Era verdad. La gente usualmente se alejaba de personas diferentes, personas tatuadas, sucias o mal olientes. Pero ella lo sabía más que nadie debido a tantas historias que llegaban a ella en el café que esas personas no estaban así por gusto, sino por alguna tragedia o alguna deuda que no pudieron pagar.

—El café pendiente. ―dijo ella ―. ¿Cómo se enteró de él? Si… si no es mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto que no. ―sonrió levemente, ella era curiosa. Una persona que no había visto. Era bella, cándida. A veces hablaba normal y otras veces tartamudeaba dulcemente ―. Estaba durmiendo en la plaza y tenía mucho frío, desde ayer no había podido comer nada hasta que un anciano se acercó a mí y me dijo que había una cafetería donde podía obtener un café pendiente.

Hinata sonrió. La historia iba a llegar a su parte favorita. Todos coincidían en esa parte.

—Y yo le dije, ¿qué es un café pendiente? Él dijo, un cliente normal paga cinco cafés y se lleva solo tres. Los dos que restan se convierten en cafés pendientes de preparar para las personas que no puedan comprar uno. También a veces pagan postres o comida, aunque raras veces. Por unas horas me resistí a venir pero… pues ―rió ligeramente ―, tenía hambre y ya no sabía qué hacer.

La sonrisa de la dependiente se fue difuminando ligeramente ante la última frase del hombre. Si ella se sacara la lotería o hubiera nacido millonaria no dudaba en que saldría todos los días a repartir comida y bebidas, cobijas y hasta ropa para las personas necesitadas. Lamentablemente el destino la había hecho de clase media y no podía permitirse ese lujo, tenía que pagar dos colegiaturas, la de su hermana y la de ella misma, y ya con eso las utilidades del negocio se recortaban bastante.

Era curioso la diferencia que hacían unos simples papeles impresos de colores.

—Muchas gracias ―Terminó Kakashi ―. Me has salvado la vida. Esto me dará muchas energías ―Se tocó el estómago mientras sonreía.

—No es nada.

El hombre de cabello plateado se levantó de la silla, tomó unas servilletas y secó el asiento forrado de hule, después las tiró en la papelera cercana.

—Ya me tengo que ir, en verdad muchas gracias, señorita Hinata ―Juntó las palmas de las manos y le hizo una reverencia.

—¡Oh! Espéreme aquí, por favor. ―Anunció con prisa mientras se bajaba del asiento y corría a un lado donde estaba una puerta. Se metió por allí y después de unos segundos regresó toda ajetreada con un paraguas en mano ―. Está poquito roto de una orilla, pero le servirá. E… es el único que tengo. ―dijo avergonzada, entregándole el artículo, pero Kakashi se hizo para atrás, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo aceptarlo, ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Más que cualquier otra persona.

—No he hecho nada, un cliente fue quien pagó su comida. El paraguas es mi ayuda para usted, tómelo, por favor ―Lo instó con una sonrisa.

Kakashi, inseguro, lo aceptó. Era negro y estaba largo, incluso se veía grande.

—Bueno, pero te lo devuelvo mañana, señorita Hinata ―Le prometió ―. Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

Hinata asintió y el hombre alto y delgado salió del local haciendo sonar las campanillas de la puerta. Lo vio abrir el paraguas y refugiarse bajo él de la inclemente lluvia. Suspiró y mentalmente oró para que el hombre pasara bien la noche. Después se dispuso a cambiar el letrero a "Cerrado" de una buena vez, pues ya estaba oscuro, cuando de pronto vio que un auto blanco se estacionaba frente a la cafetería y de él bajó Hanabi corriendo. Inmediatamente Hinata le abrió la puerta y su hermana se metió volada al local. Ambas dijeron adiós con la mano a Konohamaru y su padre.

—¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó Hinata finalmente cerrando el local con llave y otros seguros que tenía la puerta.

—Bien, alcancé a entregar el proyecto a tiempo ―sonrió y después su vista se fijó en el suelo mojado hasta dar con la barra donde había un plato usado y una taza ―. ¿Se acaba de ir un cliente? ―Levantó una ceja.

—Oh, sí.

Hanabi caminó hacia el libro donde llevaban las cuentas para revisar las ventas de ese día mientras Hinata iba hacia atrás para buscar el trapeador.

—Nee-chan. ―Arrastró las palabras en un tono cansado ―. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si no hay cafés pendientes, no se dan cafés pendientes? ―La regañó ―. A este paso vamos a quebrar.

—Lo siento ―Se escuchó la voz de Hinata adentro hasta que salió para secar el piso ―. El hombre… Oh, Hanabi, lo hubieras visto. Sus zapatos… y su ropa… tenía hambre. Cuando preguntó tímidamente si había un café pendiente no pude decirle que no.

—Tú vas a ser la culpable de que este negocio se vaya por la borda. ―Negó con la cabeza, decepcionada, Hinata se quedó viéndola sintiendo un poco de culpa ―. No tienes remedio, nee-chan ―Sonrió de repente.

Hinata limpió el agua hasta dejar todo limpio y Hanabi lavó los trastos usados de ese día. Tenían la ventaja de que su casa estaba detrás de la cafetería, conectada por medio de una puerta, así que no tenían que salir para nada, por suerte, ya que aparte de ser un barrio bajo, ya estaba oscuro. A eso de las ocho de la noche las luces de la cafetería se apagaron.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.


	2. El usurero y el Jashinista

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Ya te lo sabes que hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

* * *

 **Café para los pobres**

 **Capítulo 2: El usurero y el Jashinista**

* * *

 **A** veces Hinata temía que se llegara el final del mes porque eran puras cuentas por pagar, recibos, re-abastecimiento del almacén. Hanabi también se preocupaba a pesar de su corta edad pero sabía disimularlo mucho mejor que su hermana mayor. Aquél día era 31 de Mayo cuando Hinata estaba por cerrar la cafetería. Era buen tiempo, la tarde era cálida y a las personas no se les antojaba ir por las cafeterías para tomar algo caliente, en vez de eso preferían ir a la nevería de su amigo Haku. A Hinata le parecía bien compartir los clientes con él. Si hacía frío iban con Hinata, si hacía calor iban con Haku. Avanzó hasta la puerta y colocó el anuncio de cerrado, estaba por echar candado cuando de pronto apareció una gran sombra frente a la puerta cristalina, asustándola a tal grado que se cayó de bruces. Las campanitas resonaron dejando pasar a un hombre corpulento de largo cabello negro.

—No ibas a cerrar sin mí, ¿verdad? ―Pareció regañarla con su tono de voz tan grave.

—Claro que no, señor Kakuzu. ―Se levantó enseguida y el hombre pasó de largo para sentarse en una de las sillas frente a la barra. Por un instante creyó que a Kakuzu se le había olvidado ir a la cafetería, pero claro, a él nunca se le olvidaba cobrar ni medio centavo ―. ¿Le sirvo algo?

―Un vaso con agua. ―respondió sacando un libro grande de su portafolio medio viejo. Ese libro contenía por abecedario todas y cada una de las personas vivas o muertas que le debían dinero. El hombre buscó la "H" sin problemas y la hoja demostró todas las cuentas, abonos y préstamos que se habían realizado para la cafetería de los Hyūga. Hinata tuvo la intención de ofrecerle algo más que un simple vaso con agua pero Kakuzu nunca aceptaba nada argumentando que "no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie".

―Ha hecho buen clima esta semana, casi no ha habido ventas...

―¿Pretendes decirme que no tienes con qué pagar? ―Sus ojos verdes y llenos de tinieblas la miraron severamente.

―N-No... ―sonrió nerviosa ―, solo intentaba comentarle cómo me fue en mi semana.

―Ah. En ese caso puedo escuchar, al cabo es gratis. ―Se encogió de hombros y volvió a escribir en el libro. Hinata abrió la caja registradora y sacó el abono del mes entregándoselo a su acreedor.

―Las clases de Hanabi han terminado, solo seguirán asistiendo los que reprobaron. Creo que podremos hacer turnos extra ahora que las dos estamos desocupadas.

―¿Y tú cuando reanudas tus estudios? ―Sin voltear a verla tomó el dinero y rebajó la cuenta de Hinata, a continuación cerró el libro y bebió agua.

―Todavía no lo sé. Espero hacerlo pronto.

―Mereces estudiar, eres una buena chica ―Kakuzu le sonrió ligeramente haciendo que Hinata se sintiera nerviosa y que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran, él era un hombre increíblemente apuesto y con una apariencia misteriosa ―. Y si tienes problemas con la cafetería yo estaré gustoso de hacerte otro préstamo…

Hinata sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza, él no tenía remedio, después de todo era Kakuzu el usurero, como le conocían.

―No, muchas gracias, señor Kakuzu. Estamos bien con el último préstamo. ― "Y con los intereses también", pensó para sus adentros.

Las campanitas de la puerta tintinearon asustadas dejando pasar a un joven peligris que solo iba vestido con un pantalón negro, desprovisto de algún calzado. Su cabello estaba engominado hacia atrás y sus ojos eran un poco parecidos a los de las hermanas Hyūga; lilas, solo que el color ocular del chico era más profundo y tétrico, era un púrpura violento. Su sonrisa extravagante y algo torcida dio de lleno con Hinata.

―Buenas noches, imbéciles. ―Se mofó de ellos y a grandes zancadas llegó a la barra hasta sentarse en un lado de Kakuzu ―, y digo imbéciles porque realmente son unos putitos de mierda ya que se ve que no son jashinistas ―Tomó el vaso de agua libre y se lo bebió de un trago, después lo lanzó al suelo quebrándolo en pedazos ―. ¡Vengo a ofrecerles la salvación! ¡La redención, hermanos! ―Abrió los brazos a sus costados, sonriendo alegremente, extasiado, con lágrimas en los ojos ―. Y solo tienen que darme sus dientes, no todos por supuesto, unos tres estaría bien. Se paga con dolor y sangre roja para iniciar. Yo los puedo salvar…

Kakuzu seriamente metió su libro de cuentas a su portafolio, lo cerró y luego se levantó de su asiento. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar a un loco, había tenido un día difícil y necesitaba descansar. Hinata lo miró suplicante de que no la dejara sola pero esos no eran asuntos de él así que caminó hacia la salida cuando, de pronto, se detuvo abruptamente. El maldito loco le había aventado la azucarera en el centro de la nuca.

―¡Joder, que ya no hay respeto para un pobre predicador! ¡Oye tú, asqueroso bastardo, escucha lo que tengo que decir! ¡¿Estás oyéndome, hijo de tu puta madre?! ¡No he terminado de predicar! ¡No le faltes al respeto a Jashin-sama! ¡Joder, pero voltea hombre que te estoy hablando a ti!

Hinata estaba asustada. Sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido, sus dedos temblaban finamente. Tenía miedo de que algo pasase. Que el peligris le hiciera daño al señor Kakuzu o que por el contrario su acreedor se fuera sin más dejándola sola con el extraño predicador. Por unos segundos se imaginó la primera plana del periódico local, "riña sangrienta en la cafetería…", "mesera muerta sin motivo" o "cafetería clausurada de por vida por tener clientes peligrosos". De solo pensar en eso último le dio un susto peor y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho.

―¡Señor predicador, por favor hábleme de su culto! ―Se le ocurrió decir. El establecimiento quedó en silencio por unos segundos. El peligris volteó anonadado hacia la joven.

―¿De veras quieres escucharme? ―Hinata asintió una vez, temblorosa. El aludido sonrió levemente ―. Yo soy Hidan. Mi dios es Jashin-sama. ¡Hermana, voy a darte la salvación! En cuanto me escuches ya nada te hará falta porque todo lo proveerá Jashin-sama… ―Sus ojos purpuras brillaban con felicidad. Finalmente había encontrado una pobre alma rota que quisiera escuchar las palabras de un pobre y humilde predicador que su único pecado era ser un malhablado de lo peor.

El sonido de la sirena aulló cerca y de pronto la cafetería se vio iluminada por luces rojas y azules. Un par de uniformados entraron al lugar con sus armas en mano.

―Muy bien, ha sido suficiente, Hidan. ―dijo Sasuke con el rostro bastante fastidiado como para usar la violencia si es que el albino se resistía. Llevaban cerca de dos días buscando al paciente que se había escapado del centro de salud mental "Siete corazones".

―¡ELLA IBA A ESCUCHARME! ―Se enfureció arremetiendo contra los dos policías. Ambos hombres a pesar de los esfuerzos no pudieron someterlo, era demasiado fuerte. Hidan los golpeó en los bajos duramente y luego se quedó quieto, observando a la peliazul detrás de la barra ―. ¡Dejaremos nuestra plática para después, bonita de los cafés pendientes! ―sonrió divertido y luego se apresuró a correr fuera de la cafetería, pasando de largo por un lado de Kakuzu.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta y parpadeó un par de veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que había pasado en su cafetería.

―Este tipo sí que sabe dónde golpear. ―Se quejó Sai levantándose con gran dificultad. Hinata pareció reaccionar y corrió para ayudar a los policías mientras Kakuzu se mantenía estoico ―. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no cenamos pastel, Sasuke? ―Sugirió el joven pálido sentándose de una vez.

―Sai… ¡sé normal por una vez en la vida! ¡somos policías, cabrón! ―Realmente su compañero lo exasperaba a niveles insospechados.

―Solo unos minutos, de todas formas Hidan escapa cada semana. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―No tienes remedio, lo juro. ―Negó decepcionado y salió, pisando a fondo el acelerador de la patrulla.

Kakuzu observó a la chica apurada casi dando traspiés para atender de manera rápida a su cliente de último minuto. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Desde que lo vio entrar gracias a la pared de espejo que había frente a él supo que era el paciente que hace días andaba buscando el hospital mental. Había visto su rostro en las noticias matutinas. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar no sin antes cambiar el letrero a "cerrado" por sí mismo.

Esa chica de ojos pálidos le debía una llamada. Ya lo anotaría en su cuenta más adelante. O tal vez podría olvidarlo.

―Deberías agradecerle la próxima vez ―musitó Sai comiendo una porción de su pastel de fresas ―, el señor Kakuzu llamó a la policía y fue una suerte que Sasuke y yo estuviéramos cerca. Oye, qué rico está esto. ―sonrió.

―Me alegra que te guste, Sai. ―No podía creerlo. Realmente el señor Kakuzu la había ayudado desinteresadamente. Eso la había puesto muy contenta aquella noche.

Ya le agradecería el próximo fin de mes.

―Nos vemos, Hinata. Cierra bien la puerta. ―El joven policía fue el último cliente de mayo.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Por el puro título se debieron imaginar más o menos de qué iba el capítulo, al menos quienes serían los personajes invitados de este episodio. Por otro lado, las y los invito a que me compartan sus historias o recuerdos lindos que crean que pueden entrar en las situaciones de la cafetería, como lo hizo mi amiga cuahutlitzin. ¿Nombres para la cafetería? La verdad todavía no tengo ninguno específico. En cuanto al capítulo, si salió corto lo siento :(** **En esta ocasión no hubo algún cliente que necesitara un café pendiente, pero en el próximo sí.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas lindas que me dejaron review, gracias por la oportunidad a este nuevo fic:**

 **Shinku Nightray:** Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar, Shinku ;)

 **Cuahutlitzin:** Oh, nena, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu pequeña anécdota. La tomaré en cuenta, me gustó mucho.

 **inusatiga:** Lamento no actualizar el otro fic, con él te refieres a… ¿Ella y su oscuridad? Si es ese déjame decirte que tengo escritos los capítulos 9, 10 y parte del 11. ¡Pero el 8 no! Es tan frustrante. Pero lo haré, te lo prometo. Me alegra que este fic te haya gustado. ¡Gracias!

 **MikaSyo:** Corazón, gracias por tus lindas palabras. Sí, más adelante se revelará lo de Kakashi. Te hice caso y saqué a Hidan en el fic, espero que su participación te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Rukia-Neechan:** ¡OMG, tengo de invitada de honor mi Rukia! :D Muchas gracias por tu opinión y tu review. Me alegra que te haya parecido hermoso. No me acoses más, tendrá como cinco capítulos, cosa así, jaja.

 **Orkidea16:** Me alegra mucho que te de gusto leer mi historia. Ni siquiera yo sé si esto tendrá romance, a ver qué pasa. ¡Gracias por tu review! Te mando un abrazo asfixiante para ti solita.

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Gracias por comentar, aquí tienes la continuación, espero haya podido ser de tu agrado. Bye.

 **También muchas gracias por poner el fic en favs/follows.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	3. La fe de los tres

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

 **Café para los pobres**

 **Capítulo 3: La fe de los tres**

* * *

 **A** quella mañana Hinata estaba poniendo todo en su lugar. Era viernes y normalmente ese día siempre había mucha venta, así que estaba de lo más feliz de poder recibir dinero para pagar las facturas del mes. Se sintió un poco egoísta como su cobrador de préstamos; el señor Kakuzu, pero negó levemente para deshacerse de sus pensamientos y terminar de poner todo en orden. Su hermana Hanabi ya estaba de vacaciones pero la mandó a dormir unas horas para que juntas aguantasen la clientela. Incluso el clima les había favorecido, estaba muy nublado y hacía un poco de frío. Ventajas de noviembre.

—¿Ya lista para tus cafés? —Entró Sai bastante sonriente y tomó asiento en la barra.

—Hola, Sai. ¿Dónde está, Sasuke?

—No se quiso bajar de la patrulla. Yo creo que lo pones algo nervioso. —Se rió.

—N-No digas eso, Sai. —Miró hacia abajo, avergonzada.

—Mira, danos dos cafés para aguantar el turno y también te cobras tres cafés pendientes, ¿de acuerdo? Ya va empezar hacer frío y los vagabundos se van a convertir en un gran trabajo. Sasuke y yo empezaremos a repartir cobijas a partir de mañana. Las noches se harán más frías.

Hinata lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras preparaba los dos cafés con agilidad, observándolo con preocupación. Era verdad. Pronto haría frío. Las personas de la calle no tendrían con qué mitigar los vientos de noviembre, no tendrían alguna sopita caliente qué comer. Y no solo los humanos, también los perros callejeros, los gatos, los pajaritos. De solo pensar en esos animalitos a Hinata se le apachurraba el corazón.

—Es bueno tener policías como usted y Sasuke que se preocupen por los demás. —Sonrió de medio lado, depositando los dos cafés en la barra. Sai le pagó los cinco cafés y Hinata le regresó el cambio, no sin antes anotar tres cafés pendientes en la libreta.

—Bueno, no tendríamos que hacerlo si el gobierno de verdad hiciera su trabajo, pero ¿qué más da? Ya somos muchos en este mundo. El empleo no alcanza para todos. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando una sonrisita famosa que lo caracterizaba —. Gracias, Hinata-chan. Y por cierto, hoy luces más bonita que ayer. —Se despidió atravesando la puerta, haciendo sonar las campanillas.

Después de Sai los demás clientes empezaron su llegada, pidiendo pasteles de fresa, chocolate, flan, pan hecho en casa en formas circulares o de diferentes figuras, pay de queso o de piña, pequeños aperitivos más preparados como sándwiches, cafés de varios tipos; negro, con leche, dulce, chocolate caliente, leche sencilla y demás. Hanabi iba y venía pidiendo las ordenes y entregándolas mientras que su hermana preparaba todo en la pequeña cocinita. La famosa libreta llevaba 14 cafés pendientes, 2 sandwiches, una rebanada de pay y tres chocolates calientes. Al parecer la cafetería se estaba volviendo más popular y visitada para hacer pequeñas obras de caridad. Pequeños aportes que las personas de clase media como Hinata y su hermana podían permitirse para ayudar a otros.

Para sorpresa de las dos hermanas, las campanitas sonaron y la puerta dejó emerger a un misterioso personaje que no debería estar ahí. Era un hombre de gabardina café oscuro y bien vestido. Se sentó en una silla libre de la barra y observó a las chicas con cierto desinterés.

—No es día último. —arguyó Hinata con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Tiene que ser día de cobro para que venga aquí? —Kakuzu se vio un poco ofendido —. Mejor haz tu trabajo y tráeme un café sin azúcar. Lo necesito. Todavía me falta una gran cantidad de personas a las cuales cobrarles.

—Muy bien, Kakuzu-san. Rápido le traigo su café. —Estaba feliz de verlo allí por algo que no fuese dinero.

Tan pronto como terminó su taza de café se retiró sin despedirse. Siempre tan frío. Ni caso preguntarle si quería dejar algún café pendiente, Kakuzu no era un tipo de acciones humanitarias. Aun así Hinata lo despidió con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

Para la media noche la cafetería estaba ya casi vacía de no ser por un par de parejitas que continuaban en el lugar. Mientras los clientes estaban tranquilos terminando sus alimentos calientitos, Hinata estaba haciendo cuentas y Hanabi platicaba por chat con sus amigos. Todavía estaba un gran arsenal de platos, tazas y vasos sucios que les esperaban para ser lavados. A Hinata le dolía ya la espalda pero no se atrevió a siquiera quejarse. Hanabi parecía divertida en su celular, probablemente sus amigos le estuviesen contando cómo estaban sus vacaciones de invierno. De pronto las campanitas tintinearon, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. O no.

—Hola. —Saludó el hombre de cabello plateado. Traía consigo una mejor ropa que con la que había entrado por primera vez a la cafetería. Se trataba de una gabardina un poco deshilachada pero sin ningún agujero. Además poseía unos viejos zapatos negros y se veía presentable, aunque con el cabello un poco largo.

—¿Kashiki-san? —inquirió Hanabi un poco extrañada.

—No, es Kakashi-san. —La corrigió Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

—Vaya, te acordaste del nombre de un vagabundo. Al parecer estas un escalón más arriba del cielo. —Kakashi se sentó en la barra, frente a las hermanas Hyuga —. Yo… —El peliplateado bajó su mirada al suelo, rascándose desganadamente la nuca. Hinata conocía esos gestos de vergüenza perfectamente así que no lo dejó continuar más.

—Hoy es su noche de suerte. Me quedan todavía dos cafés pendientes y un sándwich con aguacate y queso amarillo. —dijo la mayor.

—¡Esto es tener buena suerte! —Kakashi respiró aliviado, como si se hubiera encontrado el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Hinata fue a la cocina para preparar todo mientras que el peliplateado no la perdió de vista en ningún momento.

—Tienes muchos trastes sucios por ahí —opinó el hombre de la gabardina, mirando la gran montaña que se arremolinaba en el pobre lavadero —, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

—No, estamos bien, Kakashi-san. —gritó desde la cocina.

—En serio quisiera ayudarte, Hinata. Ya han sido varias veces las que he venido y siempre me voy con el mismo sentimiento de que te debo algo.

—No me debe nada, enserio, se lo debe a los clientes.

—Mi hermana está a cinco minutos de que le duela la espalda baja —Hanabi llamó la atención del cliente —, es muy terca pero si la ayuda de una vez ella no lo detendrá. —Le guiñó un ojo, como haciéndole de hada madrina. Kakashi sonrió un poco y de un salto pasó la barra para meterse a la cocina y sin decir "agua va", se lavó las manos primero y comenzó a poner jabón líquido en una vasija para empezar la misión del lavado de trastes. Hanabi se rió para sus adentros, en realidad no tenía ganas de ayudarle a su hermana a lavar platos sucios por lo que entretejió sus hechizos con Kakashi hábilmente. Además, siempre había algo entre ellos. Como una ligera chispa que hacía a Hinata más feliz cuando él iba a la cafetería.

—Kakashi-san, en verdad no es necesario. —Insistió Hinata quien estaba a mitad de la preparación del emparedado.

—Tal vez no lo es, pero te quiero ayudar. Sirve que me haces ese sándwich más delicioso, ¿no? —Agregó una risilla infantil y prosiguió con su labor autoimpuesta. O Hanabi-impuesta, según se viera.

—¿Y cómo ha estado? —inquirió la joven. Siempre le hacía esa clase de preguntas, intentando averiguar más de su vida, pero Kakashi era un hombre simple que siempre respondía únicamente lo que le preguntaban. Hinata tenía deseos de preguntarle el motivo que lo llevó a ser vagabundo, perder su casa, quedarse sin una moneda, pero nunca se atrevía a preguntar de más. No quería herirlo ni molestarlo, quería que siguiera viniendo a la cafetería.

—Muy bien. Conseguí un cajón de bolear, me pongo en la plaza y me va más o menos bien. Lo que me preocupa es que ya viene el invierno y yo no tengo casa todavía.

—¿Sigue durmiendo en las bancas de la plaza?

—Ya no, los policías nos quitan de ahí, dicen que le damos mala imagen a la ciudad.

—¿Y ahora donde duerme? —Dejó sus quehaceres, preocupada por la respuesta de su amigo.

—No te preocupes, es un buen lugar.

A lo lejos escucharon las campanillas de la cafetería. Hanabi hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiendo la respuesta del peliplateado.

—Hermana, tenemos un problema. —Señaló hacia la barra. Hinata se asomó por la puerta y no vio a nadie en la cafetería. Incluso los últimos clientes se habían retirado. Todo el lugar estaba solo, únicamente se encontraban Kakashi y las hermanas.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema, Hanabi. —Elevó una ceja, curiosa.

—Fíjate bien. —Hanabi la jaló hacia la barra y le indicó que mirara abajo. Se trataba de tres niños pequeños de unos siete años que se veían descuidados y visiblemente de la calle. Era un niño pelirrojo, el otro más flaquito y con cara de enfermo de extraño cabello rojo, y la niña pelimorada.

—¿No tendrá algún panecito que le sobre, señora? —preguntó el niño pelirrojo sin pena, como si estuviera acostumbrado a pedir limosna.

Hinata miró la libreta. Solo quedaban dos cafés y el sándwich, y ya se los había prometido a Kakashi. Pero ver los grandes ojos de los niños la desarmó completamente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Busquen un lugar que les guste. —Les indicó.

—Es que no nos hemos bañado. No queremos ensuciar su negocio. —Advirtió la niña con algo de pena.

—No lo harán. Vayan y busquen un asiento, pueden elegir el que está por la chimenea, está cálido.

Los niños intercambiaron sonrisas y de inmediato caminaron rumbo a donde Hinata les dijo. Se sentaron en la mesa a esperar con ansias qué sería lo que la muchacha les regalaría. La chica se alisó el delantal blanco y volvió a la cocina donde, con gran sorpresa, observó que Kakashi ya tenía la mitad de los trastos bien lavados.

—Es usted muy rápido. —Lo felicitó.

—Ya no me hables de usted, Hinata. —Le propuso con buen humor —. Y por cierto, puedes repartir lo que te queda de comida pendiente entre esos niños, por mí no hay problema. Puedo aguantar para mañana, en realidad ni siquiera tengo hambre. Mañana me levanto temprano para bolear algunos zapatos y comprarme algo de comer.

—Pero mañana es sábado y las personas se levantan tarde. No creo que la plaza esté muy concurrida. —dijo, terminando de tapar el sándwich ligeramente tostado, poniéndolo sobre un plato blanco y cuadrado —. Tome su cena. Yo me ocupo de esos niños. —Le mostró una sincera sonrisa que decía "todo saldrá perfectamente estilo Hinata". Kakashi la vio a unos cuantos metros con incredulidad, es que era totalmente sobrenatural conocer personas como Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Sabes? Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, Hinata. De verdad. —exclamó con la voz seria, con el rostro en actitud concentrada y melancólica.

Hinata llevaba sus ojos al suelo y del suelo hacia Kakashi, intermitentemente.

—G-Gracias, Kakashi-san. —Asintió levemente y enseguida le ofreció el plato con el sándwich y la taza de café.

—Algún día voy a pagarte con creces todo lo que haces por mí.

—Ya le dije que no soy yo, son los clientes. —dijo con timidez.

—Pero tú iniciaste la idea. Y además, ¿qué pasa cuando no hay cafés o comidas pendientes como ahora? ¿Quién lo paga? ¿Los clientes o tú?

—Pues yo. —confesó sonrojada, tomando su delantal de la orillita y jugando con el encaje. De repente sintió la mano húmeda de Kakashi levantarle el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Hey, que no te de pena que te halaguen o te digan cosas bonitas, porque te lo mereces, Hinata. En verdad tu hermana y tú hacen mucho por la gente pobre, y no sabes cómo nos ayudas con tu cafetería. Un día todo lo bueno que haces te será devuelto. Es algo curioso llamado reciprocidad, y créeme, lo bueno que das siempre regresa a ti.

Hinata lo miró seriamente, como pensativa, viendo a través de las palabras de Kakashi. De repente le pareció tener enfrente a un hombre muy sabio, como si él quisiese decirle algo importante. A veces las personas hacían eso, que sin pensar, decían cosas o frases que tenían enseñanzas de vida.

—Espero que sí, Kakashi-san. Aunque en realidad no me importa. —Elevó las comisuras grácilmente y se dio media vuelta para atender a los niños, dejando el plato del sándwich en la barra. Pronto les acercó un plato de panes glaseados y de pasas que habían quedado, Hanabi ayudó a llevarles tres vasos de leche a los pequeños aunque un poco reticente.

—¡Muchas gracias! —musitó la niña totalmente agradecida. Los tres pares de ojos brillaron al ver las tres piezas de pan en el centro de la mesa, además de los vasos de leche.

—¿Ya… Ya podemos comer? —preguntó el chico de cabello naranja, visiblemente ansioso.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Con educación! —Los sentenció el más flaquito, sembrando algo de modales entre sus compañeros.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —Hinata se sentó con ellos, mirándolos con dulzura.

—Yo soy Yahiko, ella es mi ángel…

—No soy tu ángel —respingó la niña con el ceño fruncido —, me llamo Konan. Y él es Nagato.

—Vaya, tienen nombres muy bonitos, chicos.

—¿De verdad? —La niña sonrió emocionada.

—Claro. Pero cuéntenme, ¿Dónde duermen?

—En la iglesia. —contestó Nagato, un poco más calmado que sus demás compañeritos —. Normalmente ahí comemos pero ya casi no alcanza la comida. Los mayores tenemos que salir a trabajar para ganar dinero, y de eso depende si comemos o no.

—Qué difícil deben pasarlo. —Opinó Hinata consternada ante el hecho de que un niño tuviese que trabajar para poder comer.

—En realidad es divertido —comentó Yahiko que ya llevaba la mitad de su pan glaseado —, no tenemos papás que nos regañen.

—Bueno pero los padres no siempre regañan.

—Eso no es verdad, señora. —replicó el pelinaranja —. Las monjas son bien regañonas, a veces hasta nos pegan. Y de la madre superiora mejor ni le hablo. Así para qué queremos padres.

—Eso te pasa porque eres muy travieso, Yahiko.

—¡No es verdad, Nagato!

—No peleen frente a la señorita. —Los interrumpió Konan, bastante madura para su edad.

—Vamos ya, pónganse a comer bien. —dijo Hinata, levantándose de su asiento —. Y tómense toda la leche o me voy a molestar. —Por supuesto que lo dijo con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo.

Caminó hasta la barra donde Kakashi estaba comiendo su emparedado con algo de vergüenza. Al otro lado Hanabi estaba sentada frente a la caja registradora, un poco molesta por tantas comidas pendientes que iban a ser pagadas de la bolsa de las hermanas Hyuga.

—No deberían trabajar. —Negó Hinata, segura de que ellos también habían escuchado a los tres niños.

—La vida no es justa, Hinata. —Alegó Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y no puedes ayudarlos a todos. —Agregó Hanabi.

Hinata les dedicó una mirada severamente seria, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y molestia para después regresar con los niños una vez que terminaron su comida. Los pequeñines se despidieron de Hinata amablemente, agradeciéndoles por los alimentos gratis, pero la jovencita de ningún modo los iba dejar a media noche transitar por la ciudad, y menos por esos barrios bajos donde vivían.

—No vas a ir tú sola. —Puntualizó Hanabi bastante negativa. Tenía razón, su hermana era muy bonita como para andar merodeando a altas horas de la noche.

—Tranquila, Hanabi, yo la acompañaré de ida y vuelta. —Se levantó Kakashi, abriendo la puerta de la cafetería.

—Cierra muy bien, hermana. —Le pidió la mayor. Hanabi todavía nada convencida se limitó a obedecer.

Los dos adultos y los niños salieron a la intemperie. Hacía algo de frío pero con el estómago lleno casi no se sentía. Los tres pequeños caminaban por delante, platicando y riendo entre ellos, mientras Hinata los miraba con ojos preocupados y tristes, preguntándose qué sería de ellos cuando fueran mayores, qué sería de ellos el día de mañana. Pero luego recordó la muerte de sus propios padres, fue un accidente automovilístico. Hinata estaba en séptimo semestre de universidad y Hanabi todavía asistía a los últimos años de primaria. Fue un golpe terrible para las hermanas pero gracias a que Hinata era mayor de edad no le quitaron a su hermanita, claro, tuvo que dejar los estudios y trabajar para que Hanabi se quedara bajo su ala.

Y así como ellas habían salido adelante, esos tres chicos también lo harían.

Sonrió de medio lado, casi imperceptiblemente, mirándolos ahora con ojos llenos de confianza.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —inquirió Kakashi al verla de reojo, resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra.

—Porque tengo fe. —Asintió levemente sin despegar la mirada de los chicos. Kakashi imitó su gesto.

Porque en medio de la tristeza quedaba la felicidad, porque en medio de las adversidades quedaba la esperanza, porque en medio del miedo… quedaba la fe. Y quedaría para siempre. Solo bastaba algo sencillo. Creer.

Hinata no lo sabía, pero unos años después la pequeña Konan se convertiría en una elocuente secretaria de un famoso político que después al morir le dejaría el puesto, pudiendo así crear nuevos programas de beneficio hacia los niños de la calle, Yahiko sería adoptado por una pareja de clase media, desarrollándose como ingeniero industrial, y Nagato moriría tiempo después producto de una enfermedad degenerativa a la edad de 14 años.

Mientras tanto, en el presente, el futuro incierto seguía invisible y lo único que la Hyuga podía hacer esa noche era encaminarlos hasta la iglesia donde les daban cobijo. Podría recibirlos cualquier otro día en su cafetería. Podría guardarles algo de comida todos los días, si había buenas ventas incluso pensaba regalarles juguetes o ropa.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **E** l camino de regreso fue un poco más lento y silencioso sin los niños. Kakashi llevaba las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de la vieja gabardina negra mientras que Hinata solo caminaba con los brazos cruzados, apenas cubriéndose del frío debido a su vestido negro de manga larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Traía unos zapatos sencillos y unas medias negras. De tan solo mirarlos parecería que venían de un velorio ante tanto color negro.

Kakashi lucía tranquilo pero algo pensativo. Hinata lo notaba.

—Kakashi-san.

—Ya te dije que puedes decirme solo Kakashi.

—Cuando es época de invierno normalmente tenemos muchas ventas y… bueno, antes nos ayudaba mi primo Neji, pero ahora él se encuentra estudiando leyes en la capital. Supongo que necesitaremos un par de manos extras en la cafetería.

—¿Soy yo o estás ofreciéndome trabajo? —Elevó una ceja, extrañado.

Las calles solitarias lograban que la voz ultra finita de Hinata se escuchara más clara, pues normalmente ella hablaba muy bajito.

—Le estoy ofreciendo trabajo. —dictaminó elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

—Hinata. —Se rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza —. No tienes que hacerlo. Además, no tengo buena ropa.

—Eso no es problema. Verá, en realidad tenía pensado adelantarle su regalo de navidad. Ya compré la tela, le estoy confeccionando su nuevo uniforme de mesero para la cafetería. Eso claro… si usted acepta. —Se abrazó más a sí misma, mirando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar sus tímidos ojos.

Siguieron caminando unos metros más y para entonces el peliplateado todavía no le respondía.

—No entiendo qué hice bien como para que me des tu confianza. —exclamó de repente.

—¿Es eso un sí?

—¿Voy a trabajar en la mejor cafetería de esta ciudad al lado de una chica linda que tiene el mejor sazón del mundo y todavía me van a pagar por ello? Pues Hinata, claro que acepto.

—Qué bien. —Sonrió ampliamente. Ya habían llegado a la entrada del negocio. Hanabi se veía venir para abrir la puerta —. Entonces venga mañana en la tarde para tomarle las medidas precisas.

—Estaré sin falta. Y en verdad gracias, Hinata.

—Nada de gracias, falta que pase mi prueba, te lo dije, hermana. —Sentenció Hanabi con una sonrisita malévola, trayendo consigo un bate de metal por si las dudas.

—Sí, Hanabi-chan. —Asintió la mayor, ruborizada, entrando al negocio.

—Hasta mañana, Hinata. —Sus ojos negros parecían brillar cuando la observaban.

—Hasta mañana, Kakashi-san. —Y los ojos lilas de ella también.

* * *

 **Me adelanté a las fechas poniendo la trama del fic en Noviembre, porque es para esas fechas que algunos chicos ya andan de vacaciones, tal es el caso de Hanabi. Para el próximo capítulo, ¿a quien quieren de invitado? ;)**

 **Y respecto a los niños que trabajan, qué pena ¿no?, me ha tocado ver pequeños vendiendo de todo en las calles, dulces, plantitas, chocolates, empanaditas, o incluso a veces solamente pidiendo limosnas. A veces nos quejamos por tonterías como que no nos gusta la comida que nos prepara nuestra mamá, o que no nos compraron el celular que queríamos, o que se hizo tarde para el trabajo o la escuela, o que no hay ropa nueva para ponerse. Y hay muchas personas que quisieran vivir nuestras vidas, nuestros privilegios. Ni modo, este es nuestro mundo. Hay que seguir ayudando como podamos, sin esperar nada a cambio :)**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas bonitas y tiernas que dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, me refiero a:**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Orkidea16**

 **inusatiga**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **RukiaNeechan**

 **angel maria 15**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **¡También muchísimas gracias por los favs y follows!**

 **Cualquier duda, corrección, idea o anécdota son bien recibidas dentro de un respetuoso review.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… if you want._


	4. Si me haces sonreír

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

 **Café para los pobres**

 **Capítulo 4: Si me haces sonreír**

* * *

 **K** akashi se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo. La imagen que le era devuelta demostraba un hombre alto y de apariencia fuerte, con un pecho ancho resaltado por el chaleco negro bien ajustado, la camisa blanca remangada a tres cuartos que obsequiaba ver unos brazos marcados y unas manos trabajadoras. Enfundado en un pantalón negro y formal que le quedaba algo ajustado de atrás. Había un cubrebocas negro tapando la mitad de su cara. Tenía el cabello plateado y un poco en desorden. Como resultado estaba ahí un mesero muy presentable y realmente… sexy.

Era su primer mes de trabajo y las cosas iban realmente bien. Había atraído mucho al público femenino y eso conllevaba a más ventas y un mes muy rentable.

—Hazle guiños a las chicas para que te quedes con más propina. —Le aconsejó Hanabi en voz baja mientras se encargaba de la caja registradora.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Kakashi asombrado.

—Hanabi, no seas aprovechada. —La regañó Hinata quien llevaba una charola con una orden de cafés y pastelillos, poniéndolos en la barra, después regresó con premura hacia la cocina.

—Está celosa. —Susurró con una sonrisita divertida.

Kakashi rio nerviosamente y tomó la orden para entregarla inmediatamente.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A** Kakashi lo dejaban dormir en la cafetería. Hinata no pudo permitirle dormir afuera quien sabe donde, porque ya se preocupaba demasiado por él, hasta que terminó convenciendo a Hanabi de dejarlo quedarse por lo menos en la cafetería. Cuando cerraban el lugar y cubrían todo con las persianas, Kakashi sacaba un esponjoso edredón que le servía como cama y Hinata le había obsequiado una almohada, además el lugar era calientito por la chimenea cercana, así que su "nuevo" dormitorio le resultaba acogedor.

—Hora de dormir. —Hinata se despidió de él, quien ya estaba acostado, y apagó la luz del negocio.

—Hasta mañana, bonita.

Se preparó para dormir y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado. Había sido un día duro y largo, muchos clientes qué atender. Pero estaba contento porque había conseguido buenas propinas. No debió pasar ni una hora cuando escuchó el estruendo de un vidrio rompiéndose. Kakashi despertó de golpe al tiempo en que la puerta de la entrada era acribillada con varias balas. Se quedó atontado, preguntándose si realmente estaba despierto, cuando tres chicos entraron a la cafetería armados, quienes al verlo de inmediato lo apuntaron para amenazarlo.

—No tienes qué salir herido. —Le dijo uno de los vándalos, quien traía una gorra negra cubriendo sus cejas.

—Este es un café de caridad, ¿de verdad quieres robar aquí? —El peligris levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Tenemos necesidad, amigo, lo siento. —Los otros dos sujetos ya se habían echado sobre la caja registradora para abrirla. Aquella noche tuvieron tanto trabajo que las hermanas no quisieron hacer el corte y contar el dinero. Kakashi tenía que evitar que se llevaran el dinero. Era de ellas.

—Yo lo siento más, no puedo permitir que se lleven algo de aquí. Las dueñas de aquí son mis amigas. —Se levantó lentamente para no poner nervioso al chico que le apuntaba.

—¡Quédate abajo! Te lo advierto, no es la primera vez que le disparo a alguien.

—¡Kakashi! —Escuchó la voz preocupada de Hinata a través de la puerta.

—¡No abras, Hinata! ¡No se te ocurra abrir! —Le ordenó con la voz autoritaria y severa.

De pronto se escucharon varios disparos más y luego… solo silencio.

—¡Kakashi!

—¡No abrirás esa puerta, Hinata! —Hanabi trataba de calmarla mientras la alejaba de la puerta —. Ya llamé a la policía, ¡no vas a abrir! ¡Sasuke y Sai no deben de tardar!

—¡Seguro le dispararon! —La mayor comenzó a llorar con desespero. Se imaginaba a Kakashi ahí tirado, malherido, con balas en el cuerpo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **E** ran las once y media de la noche, toda la calle estaba con las luces prendidas, los vecinos curioseando al ver una patrulla policía y una ambulancia en la cafetería de las señoritas Hyuga. La luz roja y azul le provocaba algo de migraña a Kakashi, quien en ese momento estaba siendo atendido por un paramédico. Ante Sasuke y Sai; los policías, Hinata y Hanabi rendían una pequeña declaración de los hechos. Los vecinos se sorprendieron al ver llegar una segunda patrulla, pero ésta se veía más imponente y nueva. De inmediato las señoras se arreglaron un poco el cabello por que sabían de quién se trataba.

Era nada más y nada menos que el comandante Itachi Uchiha. Uno de los funcionarios de gobierno más atractivos que tenía la pequeña ciudad.

—Oh, tu hermano está aquí, Sasuke. —Observó Sai con aire distraído. El pelinegro de mal gesto gruñó un poco enojado.

—Le dije que yo podía encargarme.

Un hombre alto y joven, uniformado en colores negros y con varios distintivos de apariencia importante, bajó del auto con un porte en extremo sexy y elegante. Parecía uno de esos hombres de acción que comían balas para el desayuno sin problemas. Tenía el cabello largo sujetado en una coleta baja, su caminar era lento, como si supiera que incluso el tiempo lo esperaba. Sus distintivos ojos negros eran capaces de tragar galaxias enteras.

—Buenas noches, señoritas. — ¡Su voz! Era una especie de tono grave y susurrado, tan suave y a la vez electrizante que provocaba que los vellos de la piel se levantaran. Incluso Hanabi -la más ruda de la calle- se quedó atontada viendo al hombre de cabello largo —. Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó directamente, viéndola a los ojos. Pero sucedía algo. Hinata no se sonrojó ni nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, comandante Uchiha, muchas gracias por venir.

—Solo Itachi, ya te lo había dicho. Me informaron hace unos minutos que los delincuentes ya fueron detenidos, recibirán lo que se merecen, y por supuesto que se te regresará lo que te robaron. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

—Gracias Itachi, usted siempre es tan considerado. —Sonrió un poco, agradecida con él.

Aquella escena era vista en primera fila por un peligris al que le estaban terminando de anudar el vendaje alrededor de las costillas. La bala había penetrado por un lado de la piel sin dañar algún órgano o algo importante, pero había mucha sangre y eso -con su torso marcado y desnudo- hacía suspirar a varias féminas que estaban cercas.

—Pero señor, todavía no termino… —Intentó detenerlo el paramédico.

—Ya estoy bien, gracias. —Caminaba un poco lastimado hacia Hinata hasta llegar a su lado. Hinata lo vio con terror.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Todavía no terminan de curarte… —La Hyuga mayor se preocupó enseguida y corrió para servirle de muleta. Itachi lo vio empequeñeciendo los ojos que de repente parecían más fríos de lo usual.

—Suerte que hay un hombre en la casa y las chicas no salieron lastimadas. —dijo Kakashi, pasándole un brazo a Hinata por los hombros para ayudarse a estar de pie.

—Ese hombre está lastimado y debería regresar a la ambulancia. —Pareció ordenar Itachi sin una gota de humor.

—Ese hombre ya está bien y no recibe ordenes de otro hombre.

Parecían salir choques eléctricos de las miradas de aquellos hombres. Ya estaba. Se caían mal. Era obvio.

—Yo mismo llevaré a Hinata y Hanabi a declarar en mi oficina, usted vaya a que le curen. —Proclamó el comandante sin lugar a dudas.

—¿En SU oficina? No lo creo. Yo soy quien cuida a estas señoritas. —renegó Kakashi —. Y yo también tengo que dar mi declaración. Por si no lo ha notado a quien balearon fue a mí.

—Nadie llevará a nadie a ninguna parte —Se entrometió Sasuke en medio del campo de batalla —, es tarde y todos debemos ir a descansar. Mañana será un buen día para iniciar las labores correspondientes.

Sai se quedó estupefacto al ver lo profesional que se estaba viendo Sasuke, incluso más profesional que Itachi. Pero es que todos sabían que Itachi Uchiha perdía los estribos cuando se trataba de la señorita Hinata.

—Sasuke tiene razón. —Admitió Itachi —. Mañana será otro día. Por ahora, señor Kakashi, usted acompáñenos, le buscaremos alojamiento en alguna institución de caridad. Por lo que sé del reporte policial, usted no tiene casa y no creo que sea honorable quedarse en casa de unas señoritas.

Kakashi iba a responderle pero… él tenía razón. Kakashi no tenía una casa, era un "sin techo", una plaga y por supuesto que se veía raro que se quedara en la cafetería con las chicas Hyuga. Cerró la boca y bajó la mirada al suelo al verse atrapado. Iba a decir "de acuerdo", pero…

—Con todo respeto, Itachi —Hinata alzó la voz —, Kakashi tiene una casa donde quedarse.

—Kakashi es nuestro amigo. —Secundó Hanabi con una mirada altiva.

—Y no tiene que pisar alguna casa de caridad porque él tiene donde quedarse, tiene su casa aquí, con nosotras.

Si había algo que a Hinata le molestaba, era precisamente que trataran a las personas humildes como si fueran un objeto qué manejar. Aun así, Kakashi no se sintió mejor cuando lo defendieron. No miró más Itachi, solo se dio la media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la ambulancia. Hinata le dirigió una mirada molesta al comandante y fue tras su amigo.

—Uy, parece que la hiciste enojar. —Se rio Hanabi, divertida con la escena.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **E**_ _s tan doloroso verla con mis propios ojos. Es… cruel. Pero ¿cómo podría ella pertenecerme si yo ni siquiera tengo nada?_

Al día siguiente, tan solo llegar de la comandancia para rendir sus declaraciones, los clientes en la cafetería aumentaron al doble cuando vieron en las noticias que habían asaltado el lugar, aun más cuando vieron a Itachi Uchiha en televisión. Hinata observó a Kakashi toda la mañana. Estaba serio y un tanto pensativo. Mientras Hinata terminaba de preparar unos pastelillos en la cocina, Kakashi entró para esperar la orden y llevarla a la mesa. Al verla ahí ocupada, tarareando alguna cancioncilla, pensó de más y habló en voz alta.

—Yo nunca podría darte cosas, Hinata. —Su voz era cabizbaja, melancólica, con la misma vergüenza triste con que había llegado el primer día.

Hinata lo escuchó y dejó de trabajar al momento, volteando a verlo con confusión.

—Yo no necesito que tú me des cosas, Kakashi. —Elevó una mano, colocándola sobre su mejilla cálidamente, observándolo a los ojos —. A mí me enseñaron que si yo puedo dar, lo demás no importa porque solo volverá. Regresará a mí. Si yo te puedo dar un trabajo, te lo daré. Si yo puedo darte una casa donde vivir, te la daré. Si puedo alimentarte, lo haré. Si puedo cuidarte, también lo haré. Y no espero nada a cambio, nada de ti. Únicamente que no me lastimes.

—Yo jamás te lastimaría. —Indicó de inmediato, con desespero. Acercándose a ella sin saberlo.

—Lo sé. —Elevó la otra mano, tomando el rostro de Kakashi. Fue ella quien dio un paso adelante. No se sentía sonrojada ni tímida como otras veces, estaba enfocada en demostrarle a Kakashi que él significaba mucho para ella, aunque no tuviera dinero para el día siguiente, aunque él no poseyera una casa, un patrimonio. No quería verlo así, sintiéndose menos que nada. Era horrible. Kakashi parecía depresivo, creyéndose una vergüenza de persona. Hinata no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Otro paso adelante. Su boca estaba a centímetros de la de Kakashi, en cuestión de segundos los centímetros se volvieron nada, desapareciendo. Presionó sus labios contra los de él, cerrando los ojos al contacto. Fue un beso bastante seco y sin forma. Hinata se hizo para atrás y ambos se vieron cercanamente. Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban sonrosadas pero ella no parecía la chica tímida de siempre, así que tomando eso en cuenta y que además él desde hace mucho quería probar los labios de ella, nuevamente deshizo el espacio como Hinata, atrapando el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos, estirándolo, luego volviendo a atraparlo. Poco a poco él le enseñó cómo y la joven tomó lentamente el ritmo. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía el rostro del lindo mesero entre sus manos, lo acercó más hacia ella, después llevó su brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello masculino para poder sostenerse mejor.

Se escuchó una especie de tronido cuando separaron sus labios, viéndose de cerca. Todavía enganchada a él, Hinata habló contemplándolo con sus hermosos ojos.

—Yo soy feliz con cosas simples, Kakashi. Y tú puedes dármelas. Si me haces sonreír, si me respetas y si te quedas en mis momentos más oscuros, entonces puedes tenerme. Y todas esas cosas, ¿qué crees?, son absolutamente… gratis. —Sonrió. Era la sonrisa de un ángel.

Kakashi al observarla así lo tenía todo muy claro.

La amaba.

* * *

.

* * *

 **L** a llegada de un joven a la pequeña ciudad podría cambiar las cosas. Sus ojos negros observaron la vieja estación de trenes donde había pasado las últimas cinco horas de su vida. Le dolía la espalda como nunca y se estiró para liberar la tensión.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Nara? —Un hombre de extraña piel azul salió con dos maletas de equipaje.

—Ya te dije que tengo que verla. Se lo prometí.

Su compañero alto le aventó la maleta en los pies y el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido levantó su equipaje y se puso en marcha. Un pie tras otro, dando pasos hacia el destino, donde las coincidencias no existían, solo lo inevitable.

La cafetería era como lo recordaba en sus tiempos de niño, con los señores Hyuga atendiendo. Recordó momentáneamente la vez en que su grupito de amigos y él se metieron a la cafetería para hacer travesuras y media pero ni siquiera duraron tanto cuando el mismo Neji los sacó a todos con sus patadas de karateca. Neji siempre fue bueno en los deportes, supuso que si al menos se hubiera dedicado a lo que le gustaba, entonces tal vez… no.

—¿Se lo dirás simplemente así? —inquirió Kisame no muy convencido.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, solo entró al café. Ahí fue recibido gentilmente por Hanabi.

—Buenos días, ¿qué va ordenar? —Al parecer la castaña no lo recordaba en lo más mínimo.

—Quiero ver a Hinata, por favor.

—¿Ustedes quienes son? —Hanabi elevó una ceja con desconfianza. De reojo miró el bate de beisbol que guardaba bajo el espacio de la caja registradora. Hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Konohamaru que la enseñara a batear como una campeona.

—Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, compañero de Neji en la escuela de leyes.

—Oh, ¡Shikamaru! —Pareció reconocerlo pero no le dio mucho gusto, de todas formas ellos no habían convivido de niños, solo se habían visto de lejos —. ¿Para qué quieres a mi hermana? ¿Y donde está Neji?

Eso. ¿Dónde estaba Neji?

—Para eso vine. —respondió Shikamaru con sencillez. Hanabi lo observó con un mal presentimiento, entonces fue a llamar a Hinata.

—¡Shikamaru! —Hinata le sonrió como un sol y de inmediato le dio un abrazo como un viejo amigo. Kakashi no se sintió del todo cómodo con aquella muestra de afecto pero no dijo nada.

—Me temo que no vengo de visita, Hinata.

—¿Dónde está Neji? —Lo buscó con la mirada, ansiosa.

"… _y si te quedas en mis momentos más oscuros"._

—De él te quiero hablar. —Si Shikamaru era serio, esa cara de angustia y formalidad que se cargaba hacía que todos supieran que lo que fuera que iba a decir, haría explotar el mundo.

* * *

 **A veces podemos ser felices con detalles super fáciles…**

 **Me voy a poner emocional, perdón, jaja. Pero es que este capítulo lo hice pensando en un amigo al que le gusto. Un día estaba preocupado porque habíamos quedado en salir pero a la hora no traía dinero y estaba algo avergonzado. Me dio tanta ternura que le invité unos fritos con queso xD (Lu al rescate). Y le dije que no tenía que regalarme tantas cosas si no tenía dinero, porque en sí las cosas materiales no es como que me "conquisten" mucho. Como decía una foto en facebook "yo soy feliz con unos fritos y una coca, sentados en la banqueta" (mientras no esté arriba de 30°C porque entonces sí adiós trasero, de por sí casi no tengo). Y por si lo quieren saber, sí, todavía somos buenos amigos, no ha pasado de ahí. Nami 23 me dijo que le gustaba que compartiera mis notas de autora así que aquí las tienen. Jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas más lindas del mundo que dejaron un review, me refiero a:**

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **Amanely-chan**

 **Angel Maria 15**

 **Orkidea16**

 **RukiaNeechan**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **Namibia chan:** Hola, Namibia, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Y por leer! De último minuto me decidí a meter al personaje que me dijiste, combinado con otro más que sé que les gusta mucho. ¡Cuídate! :D

 **Nami 23:** ¡Hola, Nami 23! Te agradezco por dejar un bonito y largo review, muchas gracias. Qué linda. Me gustó tu opinión acerca de la humildad y sentido ético de Kakashi, y el gran corazón de Hinata. Así que Hanabi te recuerda a ti, jajaja. Es verdad lo que dices de Kakuzu, él en su muy particular manera aprecia a las chicas. De que aparezca alguien que conozca a Kakashi, bueno todavía no lo he decidido, pero ya viste quien sí apareció. Me apuntaré lo de Asuma y Mirai. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Cuahutlitzin:** Hola, querida Cuahutlitzin :D Muchas gracias por dejar un lindo review. Me agrada que te guste mi forma de narrar, qué linda, gracias. "A veces logras hacer reír a carcajadas y otras nos pones a llorar", simplemente así soy yo y creo que así somos todos. A veces estamos felices (y escribo cosas de risa) y a veces estamos tristes. Muchas gracias por considerarme de tus escritoras favoritas, espero pueda seguir en ese lugar. Y tranquila, me gusta lo creepy ;) jaja

 **GuestMayo04:** ¡Hola! Please dime tu nombre para hacer la contestación más personal, jaja. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un bello-largo review que me encantan. Y bueno, no te preocupes, que no todos tienen como que la manera de ayudar a otros en este mundo tan costoso (y lleno de Starbucks). Que alegría leer que los clientes dejaron cafés pendientes y que la cifra aumentaba, en verdad que me sacaste una sonrisa con tu anécdota, muchas gracias.

 **Gracias por los reviews, los favs y follows, y por seguir la historia.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres…_


End file.
